Blue Blooded Angel
by Ravestorm
Summary: The Elements of Harmony have a guardian angel, and not just any guardian angel. A Blue Blooded one. Heavily influenced by James Bond Series. First Fanfic, R&R. Rated T for violence. Short story.
1. Blood is in Blue

"This is going to end bad." Standing on 2 feet in front of the Canterlot Wedding hall was Prince Blue Blood.

He had a large semi automatic shotgun in his hooves, black vest around his torso with a pistol holster accompanied with a pistol and a ski mask on his face. In front of Blue Blood was a mass of Changelings.

Around 40 or 50 of them where there, but Blue Blood stood between them and the Wedding Hall. He had to defend it if the elements of harmony could defeat the Changeling queen.

2 or 3 of the changelings started the attack, by rushing at him in unison. Blueblood learned a technique of fighting by using his 2 hind legs to walk, so he raised his shotgun. He shot the first one flying towards him, and sent him flying away from him.

He had enough time to shoot the second one with a blast and the third he took out with a gauss beam spell.

He only learned spells that where useful in combat situations, so he had time to master them. 4 more changelings came at him, this time he used the end of the barrel of his weapon and slammed it into the first changelings head, then fired at the second one behind him.

The third went above him, so Blood had just enough time to dive to the side while the third came crashing down, hitting his head on the floor humiliatingly, and was knocked out cold. The fourth came from the ground, approaching Blood like a predator about to pounce.

Blood got to his feet quick enough to block the beast's pounce with his rifle, and launched him back with his powerful forearms. He raised his shotgun again to blindly fire at the crowd of changelings, knowing it would hit something.

He continued to fight them, one at a time or many at a time. He was running out of ammunition.

He began to reload his weapon when a charging changeling came into sight and slammed his hooves down into the weapon as hard as he could, sending the shotgun to the ground. Little did they know Blueblood was more then poorly armed.

Before the changeling to make a second move, Blue Blood took his side arm, a pistol with the words "Solar Angel" engraved on the side, aimed it at the beast's head and pulled his hoof back. The changeling fell back.

Blueblood suddenly felt pain on his left shoulder. His vision blurred. He jerked to his right to find a changeling had bitten him on the shoulder. He jerked the changeling off of him and shot him a few times in the chest, then turned around.

His vision was blurring up. _Poison_, he thought. Another changeling came charging directly at him, only to be stopped by a bullet to the brain. He backed up until his back touched the wall, his shoulder burning in pain. With one hoof, he fired at any charging changeling.

He ran out of ammunition, and quickly reloaded with his magic abilities. As soon as he reloaded, a changeling came diving from above, and bit his right leg.

"Gagghh!" he yelled in pain, as he shot the changeling off. There was now a collection of dead changelings outside the doors of the wedding hall.

The pain was to much and Blueblood fell, still back on the doors, he was sitting on the floor, bleeding. He fired more shots to any movement he would see, because he couldn't see much with his foggy vision. He was at his last stand.

He checked his magazine quickly. It was his last magazine and he had 3 bullets left. He shot 2 charging changelings with his last 3 bullets. He continued to fight with his magic, but he didn't have a lot of magical energy left in him anymore.

He gave up. Just stopped. Let the changelings come towards him.

A changeling jumped in the air. He came down on Blue Blood. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. He was in the air, meters away from Blueblood, come down fast.

Blueblood went into his pocket and gripped a grenade in his hand. He brought the grenade to his mouth, and bit the pin. Before he pulled the grenade away from his mouth, all of the changelings seemed to be blasted back.

He took a closer look and saw a purple bubble was pushing them away from him. He threw down his grenade, pin still safely inserted. The bodies disappeared. He crawled to the door, and opened it ajar so he can see inside the wedding hall. No changelings, no queen, princess was safe and everyone looked happy.

He smiled to himself and muttered "They did it."

He heard rushed hoof steps behind him. He rolled around to see Major Driller and 4 other guards rushing towards him.

"Get a doctor!" Driller yelled, as he kneeled down next to Blue Blood.

"Get those close off him, he's bleeding out!" One of the guards said. Blueblood tried to raise his hoof to stop them, but was too weak. He was blacking out.

As soon as he felt his mask be removed, Major Driller said in a soft voice "Wait… Brave Blood?" and with that, all Blood saw was blackness. And with a flash, it was over.


	2. Brave to Blue

Blue Blooded Angel

Canterlot Castle. The Capital of Equine society, home to the most esteemed of Canterlot Royal figures, including the equine goddess, Princess Celestia. It has been said that all of Canterlot Royalty are portrayed not as Pegasi, Unicorns or even earth ponies, but all three. This rare breed of pony are called Alicorns. To be of Noble blood would automatically mean one is an alicorn.

But then there is Prince Blueblood. Ah yes, the esteemed and insufferable Blue Blood. There has been much controversy to why he is not an Alicorn Royal, but lest a unicorn. Some believe the princess of the sun took his wings away due to his behavior, others believe he is adopted, and some believe he was born with deformed wings, thus had to be amputated. But none of these educated guesses are true.

For the fact is…Blueblood isn't exactly… "blue blood" at all

4 Years before the events of the Canterlot Royal Wedding.

At the royal guard training facility (RGTF), many guard recruits are trained and hand picked to certain assignments. If a guard is not on duty, he attends the RGTF for training unless on leave.

One day at the RGTF, a sole recruit is out on a rainy day, practicing hoof to hoof on a summoned practice spirits, a sort of holographic image. The rain is pouring, but it doesn't seem to faze this recruit. He is merely 16 years old, a top-of-the-class student. He previously attended The Princess' School for gifted unicorns, but chose to follow his dream career path in protecting Celestia, not learning from her.

This recruit had a white coat, a short blond mane, a large built, muscular figure, strong fore and hind legs, big white horn and a northern star as a cutie mark. On his recruit's helmet, the words 'Brave Blood' where imprinted on the top side. He wore the standard green recruit suit, which was wet due to the rain.

He continued to practice on his live dummies, using spells, hoof to hoof, any weapon of choice, even dummies had a sort of intimidation simulator, where you can tell them to buzz off or threaten them, sometimes the practice spirits where summoned to simulate live arrests.

Brave Blood continued to practice, until he heard mucky footsteps behind him. As he turned around, the dummies faded into the wind, and there stood behind him a fairly large earth pony, brown coat with grey main, with an officer's uniform and a military Trainer's hat. _Great_, he thought, _Sgt Driller._

Brave Blood immediately stood straight up, arm in salute, facing forward.

Sgt Driller looked at him and said quietly, but with authority "At ease"

Blood lowered his arm, rain hitting his muzzle and head.

"Why are you practicing in the rain?" the Drill sergeant said as if he actually wanted an answer.

"Sir, because rain is a combat possibility, and all possibilities should be exploited in a combat situation, sir." Blue blood said sternly in his canterlot accent.

"Good answer" Driller said. He always like Private Brave, for his dedication and commitment, which all guards possessed, but he possessed it in mass quantities. He also liked his discipline, of course all guards that left his command had it, he had it before he joined. He noticed he didn't have a lot of buddies in the force besides that Shining Armor fellow, so he would socialize with him once and a while, give him secret pointers that the others didn't learn.

But this wasn't the occasion.

"I got some good news and some bad news for you, Blood." He said which a seious tone.

Brave Blood's ears perked up "Sir? What news?"

He said "Bad news, your no longer a Royal Guard and no longer under my command." He said with his tone. _What? I've been discharged already! I haven't even finished my training! What Rubbish!_ He mentally yelled at himself.

"Good news is" he continued, "Your being moved to a different station, and to be frank, a different program all together." He said, with a lighter tone in his voice.

He mentally sighed. _Thank Celestia_

"The department is called C.I.A., stands for the Celestial intelligence Agency. Princess Celestia hoof picked you for this reconnaissance program due to your outstanding achievement in reconnaissance training marks."

It was true, Brave was a great spy. It's what his cutie mark symbolizes, his sense of direction and infiltration talents. He got his mark by sneaking into Canterlot castle one night to sneak into the sacred library there. He wanted to study magic, and so he did using the help of these books. The only pony that knew of his presence was the princess herself.

She admired how he got himself into the castle with heavy security, since he was mealy a foal. She told him he had a bright future ahead of him, and gave him the invitation to her school. Next thing he knew, Cutie mark appeared.

She definitely had plans for him in the future.

Brave couldn't help but smile at his invitation to this program. _Handpicked by HER! You must have done a smashing good job to impress HER!_ He said to himself mentally.

"Your going to be the sole member there, Brave. You leave tomorrow." Driller said to him. He put his hoof on the already ecstatic Unicorn, and said 'And for the record, I'm proud of you son." He said with pride in his voice

Brave had no parents and was raised in an orphanage, so it was normal to think his male authority figure as his father. He was a bit saddened by the fact that he wouldn't see him again, or hardly, but enough of that, he had to get packing and out of this bloody rain!


	3. Rising Angel

A few days later, Brave Blood was at the gates of Canterlot palace, with his duffle bag on his back. This C.I.A. program was apparently under the direct order of the Princess, and also remained a secret, so anyone who knew had to be sworn into secrecy.

The first thing on Brave's agenda was to meet Celestia herself. He gulped at the idea of his second encounter with the princess. Even though he had heard of her kindness, he didn't know what to expect. He took a step into the palace.

The Inner walls where as he remembered, they shined even without light, the beauty of the artistic work was an awesome sight. But he wouldn't waste time looking at walls, not now. Before he knew it, he was in front of 2 huge golden doors. The Princess's Hall.

_Alright Brave,_ he thought to himself,_ No more nervousness, I mean really, they don't call me brave for nothing…. Right?_ He was nervous. Almost to the shaking point. As soon as he can muster the courage, he entered the hall. Little effort was needed to push the doors.

When he entered, he saw what he expected. 2 Royal guards flanked the thrown, and on the thrown was Celestia herself. He had a brief second to envy the guards of their uniforms and status before he heard a kind but at the same time authoritarian voice.

"Private Brave Blood, I presume?" Celestia said.

"Y-yes Ma'am." He said, trying to say it loud as a soldier would, but he was too nervous.

She smiled at his nervousness, she was used to it by now. "Well, I guess it is time to brief you on your current situation. Guards! May you please leave the hall until I call upon you once again?" The guards tried to hide their confused faces, they where supposed to follow her like a shadow, but if its her will, it must be done.

As soon as the guards left, a female unicorn came out from behind a podium. She had a black mane with a grey coat. She had the government official look all over her. She had a clipboard as a cutie mark.

Celestia spoke "This is Quantia, head of the intelligence agency. She will brief you on the program, feel free to ask her any questions. Miss Q?" She said, giving the green light to this mare to take the lead.

"You will refer to be as Q, no need to introduce yourself, I know everything about you." She said in a rich canterlot accent. "Follow me please" she said, which Brave obliged.

She walks towards a bookshelf, Brave by her side. Her horn glows a dark purple, and the bookshelf fades. As it fades, there is a narrow corridor about 30 meters in length, heading down. Brave follows her down this narrow corridor, and she begins to speak.

"Welcome to C.I.A., Celestia's eyes and ears. Celestia predicts a prophecy will occur, and she made this department just for that scenario, for this event she predicts. She wants us to respond to this event, and we have a few years to train you for it."

"I beg your pardon ma'am, but what is this event you are talking about, and what exactly am I training for?" Brave asks with a confusing facial expression.

"Why, the rise of the Elements of Harmony, 6 powerful elements that can topple the enemies of Equestria, and they will chose 6 wielders, 6 ponies, to wield them. Your objective in this department will be to secretly guard the wielders at all costs."

Brave Blood heard about this story, but didn't fully understand it. He was going to have to ask _a lot_ of questions.

For the rest of the day, Q was explaining Brave's role in this event, the return of Nightmare Moon, parts of his training, and the timeline, which was close to 4 years.

His training started a week later. He had a new arsenal of weapons to master under 4 years, learn true reconnaissance, remain undetected and protect 6 VIPs. The next 4 years of his life will be…..exiting.

A few months into training, the agency introduced their scientist/technical named Ratchet, a small scrawny fellow, with yellow coat and orange main, unicorn and a gear as a cutie mark. They where the only 3 people in the department.

He was referred to as "R". R introduced a new revolutionary weapon called the "fire arm" a mechanism and springs a projectile at extreme velocities. How? They used powdered Rainbow liquid as a reactant to a sort of magic that is triggered within the weapon.

The reactant would trigger a small explosion, which would put the projectile into action. These where called "Bullets" and had to replaced depending on how many of these where in there, and how big they where.

He mastered all sorts of fire arms in the next couple years, long to short ranges. He learned a new technique in fighting, a technique that used his hind legs as his only legs on the ground to walk, and his forelegs free to fight, shoot and operate any contraption with. Within 3 years, he could walk on 2 feet just as normally as on 4 feet.

He learned reconnaissance, the ability to keep his cover, infiltration, deception and overall marksmanship. He learned to only use his 2 feet technique in combat, new invisibility spells and shield spells, teleportation spells and even shape shifting spells. He had a few restrictions on spells here and there, use if only in extreme cases sort of thing.

He was warned that other people possessed this technology and training, so he should always be aware of his threats.

By the end of the fourth year, he was no longer Private Brave Blood of the Royal Guard Company, but Prince _Blue_ Blood, nephew of Celestia, and undercover agent, which was the reason why they had to change his name.

The day has come. The day Nightmare moon will rise.

Princess Celestia summoned Brave Blood, sorry, _Blue Blood_ to her hall. There, she will brief him on his duty.

"Agent Blue Blood, the day has arrived" she said with a serious tone. "We will do all that we can to insure the safety of the elements, and you know what you have to do. The first objective will be to transport the actual elements to the site. The elements will believe that they are their, so its ideal that you get them there before they get there.

Once there, you will hold the area until they arrive to defeat nightmare moon. You Will encounter her. Distract her long enough for the wielders to arrive. Then, leave the area and await further orders. You will get Intelligence on the possible wielders of the elements, one being one of my most faithful students. I want you to bring them all back safely, understand?"

Blue Blood stands at attention, salutes her and says "Yes Ma'am."

"Suit Up"

16 Hours later, Blue Blood is traversing the Everfree Frorest. He wears all black, bulletproof vests, hoof gloves, saddle bag carrying the package, and a small automatic weapon known as the MP5 hanging from his torso, the sling over his pack and arm.

He slowly trots to objective, making every step seem quieter. The wielders, or secondary objective in military terminology, where a few miles behind him, back in Ponyville.

He looks down at his watch.

_**The event should be taking place right about….NOW!**_

He had a short timetable. Everything he worked for is now in play.

He continues to traverse this gloomy forest, until he comes across a clearing. There, he sees a full grown Manticorn, cleaning itself. It has great senses, but Blood is a master evader, so it shouldn't be a prob-

-**snap**-

"Oh Bugger" He says, as his forehoof snapped a twig.

Within an instant, the manticorn pounced him, and Blood fell back on his back, with the angry manticorn growling angrily onto of him. It just watched Blood, and kept growling. It wasn't known for hurting ponies, BlueBlood was just in his territory.

Blueblood had to think fast. _I can't reach for my gun_, he thought, _but what can I do without more then one sudden movement? Think think think… what is its weakness….wait! ITS PAWS!_

With that, he reached for a small twig, and jabbed it into its paw that was raised because of his sudden movement. The pain sent the beast back, and quickly ran back into its woods.

_Not bad for my first combat experience_ he thought

He continues through the forest, encountering cliffs, raggedy bridges, until he reaches a river. He was about to teleport across it, when something rose out from the water.

Before him stood a giant serpent. It was so sudden, that during his teleportation spell, he got scared and lost concentration, and that lead to a random fireball spell. It went just to the side of the beasts head, and burnt a side of his moustache clean off! Before it could react, Blue Blood Teleported and ran as fast as he could away from water, before hearing

"MY MOUSTAWWSHH!"

'_Oh Bugger'_

After a good 5 minutes of running, Blue Blood came across an old looking structure on a hill. _That's it_ he thought. He slowly crept up to the entrance, got into his 2 leg stance, gun held high, and entered the building slowly and tactically, gun pointing everywhere he looked.

He slowly made his way up the winding staircase until he reached the top. He saw a sort of shrine like circle, and knew what had to be done. He approached the centre of the room, checking every corner of it, and proceeded to place the elements accordingly.

As soon as he finished that, he started to walk back downstairs, until he heard a wing gust, and not any wind gust, a magic one. He then heard hoofsteps behind him, and when he turned around, a huge dark alicorn pony was on the other side of the room, looking at him.

He pointed his fire arm at it, when the alicorn said "My sister sent one of her PAWNS to deliver these? I thought she'd be smarter." She said with an evil, yet amused tone.

"Nightmare moon" he scowled. "Your not touching those."

"Oh?" she began "And you think that blunt metal object your holding is going to help you?"

And with that, her horn began to glow. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance at a magic duel, so he used his firearm instead, and fired a blast of shots straight to her, but not before she could summon a force field.

"Hah! Is that all?" she said with a playful tone.

For the next 10 minutes, Blue Blood stalled her as much as he could, casting spells, shooting, doing anything to keep her away from those rock formations. He ducked down in his cover, a fallen pillar, to reload his weapon when he heard light hoofsteps coming from the staircase. He had to bail, NOW.

He mustered all his remaining magical strength to cloak himself with an invisibility spell, and hid himself in a corner. Nightmare moon had the same idea, and turned back into her air form.

Blood just waited until the steps became clearer. Then, a cute purple unicorn mare came out of the staircase, looking around to see the somewhat destroyed room, thanks to Blue Blood and Nightmare.

Blue Blood recognized this mare, he knew who she was. He attended the princess's school with her, but only knew her as merely another filly, not as a friend. She approached the elements, when Nightmare made her play.

Blueblood knew that if a wielder had to get his or her element, they had to do it alone, so he was forced to watch and wait. He really wanted to come in at any moment and save her, but he couldn't. He wanted to be the knight in shining armor, not the cowardice spy in the corner.

Never the less, her friends came to her rescue, and with a big flash of rainbow colors, she was defeated, Celestia made her entrance, and all was back to normal, except now Blueblood took an interest in a certain unicorn of the main six. Something about her just seemed….admirable.


	4. At the Gala

For the next few months, Blue Blood's current objective was to observe the elements of Harmony time to time. He got a lot of profile info on each of them, but paid special attention to this Twilight Sparkle's Profile. Librarian, Grade-A student, Celestia's personal Protégé, all the good stuff.

He is usually undercover in town, sitting on benches or listening from afar with enhanced hearing spells to get intelligence on the wielders. He is glad that eaves dropping is his objective, because he wanted to learn more about her. He established that she was kind, smart, organized, caring and always depended on books for her problems. He observed all six of them when they had problems, and only interfered if it was violent.

For example: one time, Celestia asked them to get a dragon out of a cave nearby instead of sending Blueblood, because it was some sort of test. What Blueblood had too do was to insure the safety of the six by threatening, sorry, "negotiating" terms with the dragon on their safety. When one of the six kicked it, he got angry and attacked them.

Blueblood was on a nearby cloud, using a cloud spell and teleportation spell to get there. He set up his Sniper Rifle, a long fire arm used for long ranges and have bigger projectiles, and watched from afar just in case it got out of hand.

When the dragon got violent, he almost took the shot, until he saw the shyest of the bunch, the one called "Fluttershy", deal with him. It was too funny.

This other time, the one they call "Rarity" was looking for gems and got captured by Diamond dogs, a band of canine jewel thieves. Instead of attacking them head on, he would wait until the young mare would start whining, then activate a high pitch sound on one of his gadgets, too high for them to hear. The dogs where in pain and thought the source was coming from the young mare, and released her.

One day, while Blue Blood was taking a walk in the Palace grounds, he got a summon from Celestia. It regarded the Grand Galloping Gala that took place that day. He had to attend, since his "Alter Ego" was Prince Blue Blood, nephew of Celestia.

"My faithful Blue Blood" She began, sitting elegantly in her thrown "Today, is the grand galloping Gala day, as you probably know. I have gathered intelligence from my student Twilight Sparkle that one of her friends has an infatuation with you."

Blue Blood Blushed "W-what?"

"Indeed" Celestia said. "It seems one of your objectives has a 'crush' on you. This cannot happen!" She boomed, but somehow kept the kindness in her voice. He was still, confused.

"This harmless infatuation could be big problems for you in the future. Not only do I want you to make sure she doesn't fall in love with you, but I want you to make sure she isn't interested in you, understand?"

"Yes ma'am" he said emotionless.

He left the hall to think. _Great Brave Blood, just great_. He thought. _Not only has the wrong mare fallen head over heels for me, the only way I can make her not like me is if I become an uncaring jerk. If I do, then Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Elements will hate me, their guardian, and I wont have a chance to even befriend Twilight._

'right here at the gala…' Blueblood Mumbled to himself in his room, looking at the mirror. He was getting ready for this big night. He put his 'snobby' tuxedo on, as he put it, and fixed his mane so it looked like a Royal's mane style, with a strand of hair curled to the side. He hated his current look. But enough of that. This was it. Be a jerk. The one objective that would be the hardest would be to intentionally hurt your objective. Tonight will be a night to try and forget.

And oh was he right.

Blueblood Stood before the mess that was the royal hall. Broken pillars, cake everywhere, confetti litter, and face full of cake. He wiped what he could off of his face, but he still looked silly.

_I need a drink_

A minute later he was at a bar. All the guests have left and only the staff remained. Most of them where too busy cleaning the royal hall, but the bartender was there non-the-less. He walked up to the bar and sat on the stool. And asked for strong Cider whiskey.

"Shaken, not stirred" he said.

"Someone wants to forget this night" A voice to the left said. Blueblood turned, and before him, stood a tall handsome unicorn with a white coat, white mane with blue streaks in it. His cutie mark was a shield, and he wore a royal guard's officer's uniform.

"You where never big on the drinks, Blues" he said with a smile and sat down beside him.

"Major Armor" Blue blood said to him. Shining armor was a long friend of his, they go back to royal guard training, he would be the few people who talked to him, besides Sgt Driller. Blood and Armor kept in touch, and armor knew of his secret position in C.I.A.

"That's Captain Armor now" he said with pride 'Promotion yesterday"

"Bloody hell, you rose the ranks quick" Blood said, sipping his drink

Shining Armor Ordered a drink, then said "Well, so did you." Blueblood smiled for the first time today and laughed with his whole-hearted friend.

"So, what is your trouble, Blues?" Armor asked with concern. "The night wasn't all that bad, I mean, at least you got to see people you knew, I was stuck on duty, I couldn't even see my SISTER!" he said, with a frustrated tone.

"Don't worry, any sister of yours would be lucky enough even to be your brother, so she will probably forgive you." Blue Blood said with sincerity, completely oblivious to who his sister was.

Shining armor smiled. "Thanks." He said, sipping his finally arrived drink. "By the way" he said, changing the topic, "I was planning to propose to my girlfriend tonight, but I never got the chance, and that's why I'm completely bummed out. Couldn't accompany her to the Triple G." he said.

"Well, I hope everything works smashing for both of you, would you drink to your proposal?" Shining Armor Smiled. "Hell yeah"

That was the only thing memorable of the night, at least for Blue Blood.


	5. The Angel's Breath

A week later after the Gala incident, things started to fall into place, back to normal. Blue Blood took the week off, and was now on his way back to Canterlot Castle, when a royal guard rushed to him. The guard said "The Princess Wishes to.. see you…urgent.." the guard says between panting. Blood ran for the hall.

He busted into the hall, as a worried looking goddess stood out of her thrown pacing back and forth. "Your highness, what is the urgency?" he said, as he became worried looking at the princess of equestria look scared.

"Its Discord. An old enemy of mine I defeated long ago. He has come free once again, and its up to you and the elements to stop him." She said, but continued to look worried.

"Beg your pardon princess, but if this Discord posses this much of a threat, why don't you defeat him, like you said you have done before?"

Princess Celestia stopped pacing, and looked at her agent "It was a deal long ago, that we wouldn't fight each other head on, but instead send others to defeat eachother. I defeating him using the power of the stone serpents to turn him into stone, but he has used a bit of chaos to free himself. His biography is in your office, I suggest you read it, you may not have a lot of time." She said

"Whatever happens, Brave Blood" the Princess said, using his real name due to the seriousness of the situation "do not let him break apart the elements of harmony!"

Blueblood Stood straight up, stood at attention, and saluted her and finished with a simple yet subtle "Yes…Ma'am"

After reading Discord's biography supplied by Q, he proceeded down the secret part of the Canterlot Castle, to the garage, where Ratchet would work.

"R, I what do you have for me today?" The agent said as he walked into his working station. His working station was littered with metal scrap, bullet shells, engines, and a few blast walls and bulletproof glass protection booths.

"A, Blueblood! I have just the nick for you, chap" he said in a southern canterlot accent..

Ratchet reached into a drawer of his workbench and pulled out a long tubular shape. "This will do the trick!"

Blueblood took it in hoof, and said "Is this an explosive?" Ratchet looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What the devil are you saying? Its not a bomb! It's a Teleportation device, meant for scrolls, its what celestia uses to send her scrolls to her student, uhh, Twinight Sprinkle"

"Twilight Sparkle" blueblood corrected.

"Same thing." He said with irritation in his voice. "NOW, take this device. You'll know when to use it." Blueblood took the device in hoof, looked at it, and pocketed it.

"I don't see the relevance this contraption does to my mission, but you've proven me wrong before." He said.

"Imagine what it would be like if I didn't prove you wrong, Bloody." He said with a teacher's tone.

By the time he got out of the station, he was informed that the 6 where at Ponnyville already. He checked if he had is favorite pistol with him in his tuxedo, checked his gadgets, his watch and his new device, and proceeded to his long distance teleportation spell.

By the time he got to Ponyville, everything was a mess. Chocolate rain, big footed rabbits, everything was just…chaotic. He approached the tree house that Twilight Sparkle owned, got on his 2 feet stance, pistol at hand, and entered the tree house cloaked with an invisibility spell.

What he saw drained him of his morality.

He saw the elements of harmony…. not in harmony. Apparently, they where playing keep away with a book Twilight needed, Fluttershy was no longer kind, Applejack was no longer honest, Rainbow dash bailed and wasn't Loyal, Rarity was selfish with a rather large rock and Twilight was in the middle of all of this. He felt bad.

He had failed. His objective had been compromised. The elements of harmony had been…. Broken apart.

He continued to watch them for 10 minutes or so, to confront Discord, which of course ended in defeat. He couldn't step in; the chaos god would just be to powerful, so he was forced to keep his concealment. He could see Twilight's Moral was low, and that didn't help. He had _failed._

He teleported back to Canterlot Palace, which didn't look that good either. He just sadly walked through the Castle, princess no where in sight. He went to her chambers, which where empty. All he could do was watch and do nothing as the world fell apart. He collapsed in her throne, sitting all depressed. Beside the throne, where a pile of scrolls.

_The world and the Elements of Harmony have already been lost, reading her mail wouldn't hurt, would it? _

He opened one of the scrolls using his magic. It appeared to be a letter written by Twilight Sparkle, that definitely got his attention. The letter reads:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned something amazing! Every pony everywhere has a special magical connection with their friends, maybe even before she's met them! If your feeling lonely and your still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky! Who knows, maybe you and all your future friends are looking at the same rainbow!_

_Your faithful student, _

_Twilight Sparkle_

It was interesting to say the least, and inspiring. He had never really had close friends, and the friends he had where usually distant ones. He decided the hell with it, and read another one.

The scroll he read was about how good teamwork and friendship can accomplish anything. The next was about honesty. And the next was about how friends can help you over come your fears. The more he read, the more he got inspired by her letters. He felt heart touched of how a bond between ponies an really do this much.

Then he thought to himself…_does she need inspiration? And if she does…, does she need it from… herself?_ It was a crazy idea, but what is there to lose?

He took out the teleportation scroll device and started stuffing letters in it, one by one. He did that until there where no more left. One letter was to never give up on your friends. Where the mane 6 his friends? They probably hated him by now, by what happened at the gala. Maybe he had the crazy idea that…they where his friends. Why did he give up so easily?

He mustered up any magical energy he had left of him, and teleported to his previous destination : Ponyville. By the time he got there, he saw a flash of light followed by a yell. He saw the mane 6, in there original colors, and had just defeated Discord with the elements. He smiled to himself. _It worked_.

He felt a soft hoof on his shoulder. He turned around to see the Goddess of the sun staring down at him with pride. She said "Good job, faithful Agent. I'll take it from here." And with that, she walked towards the town, which left Blueblood on the outskirts of it. He definitely had time to think.

A few weeks later, after everything was back to normal, he continued his work, helping the elements. One day, was the Royal wedding, and his best friend Shining Armor was being wed today to a Princess Cadence. He made his way to the Groom's preparation room, he had to look his best. Blueblood was attending, but apparently, he wasn't the first colt. If he wasn't then who was?

The Groom was in his room, getting ready for the big moment, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shining armor said.

The door opened, and in came Blueblood. "Hey Shiny, just came to offer my support." Blood says.

"Well, thanks. Hey, sorry about the First colt thing, but I had to chose my sister. But since she is gone, you up for it?" Armor asked with concern.

Blue Blood winced, hearing that he hardly loved his lovely sister anymore. "UUhh.. I believe I'm not opened for the opportunity I'm afraid, I must protect Canterlot and all."

"Oh… well, thanks anyways" Shining armor said with a sad tone.

"You know she is right, you have been acting…strange recently" Blueblood said.

"Oh please not you too, Blues. I don't want to lose a sister and a friend because they both think I'm under some 'mind control' crap" he said angrily.

Shining Armor turned around to retrieve a few buttons in the drawer, and Blueblood pulled out a pistol from behind him, aiming it at his head. "I know mind control when I see it, Shiny, and I only know of one way to cure it." He said with hesitation.

Without turning around to see what's going on, he just retorted and said "I had enough of this! If your going to waste my time with this, I'll ask you to leave." He asked, getting very agitated.

Blueblood couldn't pull it, he knew there had to be another way. He hid his weapon back in his tuxedo. "Fine, I'll be out of your way" he said with false anger.

He proceeded back to Canterlot hall, and back to his office. He started to clean his weapon, when he heard the alarm go off and red lights flash in the facility. He heard a familiar voice on the intercom.

"Code Red!" the voice he knew as Q said. "Canterlot is under attack. Changelings have broken the kinetic field. You must secure the package!" By the time she was done talking, Blood had already loaded his pistol, and proceeded to arm up.


	6. Last Stand

"Prince" Blue Blood was in his office in the secret facility in Canterlot Castle as usual. He had a clean white coat, the northern star cutie mark and a recently cut blond mane, thus it was short.

Usually, if he had to make any sort of appearance, he would have to style his mane is the most "snobby" style, as he would put it, with a strand of hair on each side of his head, but since he was on duty, he was aloud to keep his casual mane.

In his office, a large oak desk sat with a few necessities on it, which included quills, paper, notes and file cabinets. Oh, and a disassembled pistol that sat in the middle.

Blue Blood was cleaning out his fire arm. Engraved on the side of the pistol where the bolt part pulled back when fired, the words "Solar Angel" where imprinted on the side. Blue Blood was proceeding to clean his firearm using his magic to levitate a rag to clean the inner body of it when he heard the alarm go off.

Flashes of red illuminated his office, and the alarm went off. Then he heard the intercom.

"Code Red!" the voice he knew as Q said through the intercom. "Canterlot is under attack. Changelings have broken the kinetic field. You must secure the package!" By the time she was done talking, Blood had already assembled and loaded his pistol, and proceeded to suit up.

He trotted to his locker in the office. When he opened the steel doors of it, a collection of body armors, gadgets and firearms hung from the locker's inner stands. He took one of the longer firearms and examined it. He knew it as the 'Solar Flare' shotgun, semi automatic with an effective range of 80 meters using concentrated scattershots. Equine ingenuity and technology at its finest, he thought.

R, the technician and scientist of the department, had practically invented the firearm, so knew weapons inside out. Blueblood continued to gear up, putting on black armor vests and pads. He grabbed about 40 rounds of ammunition for his primary. He usually reloaded using his magic to put the shell in the chamber. He then put a black ski mask over his face to keep his identity. The right arm of Celestia should never show his face.

He proceeded out of his office and ran down the narrow corridor, his shotgun hanging from a sling on his side. He was greeted by Q at the end of the hall, with the big entrance door behind her.

"Blood, get a move on! We haven't got much time. You know the drill, protect the elements at all costs." Blue Blood retorted with a simple "Yes, ma'am".

Q nodded, and the steel doors opened. The corridor was directly linked to the Royal Hall, where Celestia's throne sat. Blue Blood ran for the Royal balcony to get a birds eye view of the situation in canterlot. He opened the balcony doors and trotted outside.

The carnage that he saw outside made him froze. Half of canterlot was on Fire, changelings infested the streets and where attacking civilians, and the royal guards where defeated. Blueblood saw in the distance 6 young mares running towards the Harmony Vault.

His objective was to protect them at all costs. But then he looked back at the near crumbling city and the civilians in danger. Did they need his help more then the elements? Could they fend for themselves?

No, his objective is to protect them. No matter what. The rest wasn't his concern.

But Morally, it wasn't right leaving the people in danger for the people not in danger.

Scenarios rushed into his head, as he tried to set his priorities straight. He looked at the wielders, who where getting close to the vault. It was now or never.

"Balls to this" he said to himself, as he teleported down from the balcony, and ran towards the city in need. He'll probably regret his decision, but right now is no time to think, but a time to act.

He ran towards town square and got into his 2 feet fighting stance, Shotgun at hand, ready for anything to pounce.

When he got to the town square, he saw people running for dear life, changelings hungrily chasing them and a lot of green blasts left and right. How lovely.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a changeling approaching to his left around 10 o'clock. It just pounced, and was close, so his first reaction was to use his left arm as a block, and bring his shotgun around under his left arm. He pulled his right hoof back, a loud blast was heard, and the changeling was blasted back.

Another changeling came hissing from behind him at full speeds. Before Blueblood realized it, he was on the ground, being tackled by an angry changeling. He spun around on the ground and just as the Changeling was about to pounce him once more, he sent a blast of the shell directly to his head, blood being visible in the air.

He got to his feet. He noticed many people that where in need, but didn't know where to start. Then he saw in an alley, a stallion protecting a mare and a small filly. This family looked terrified as about 5 changelings cornered them. Blueblood had to step in.

He began to run into the alley on 2 feet, shotgun held in his hands. The farthest one at the back of the changeling group was on the ground, so it would be easier to take him out first. Blueblood took his right hoof and held the stock of the weapon, and his left on the end of the barrel. He brought the shotgun over the changelings head, down to his neck, and pulled the shotgun so it was chocking him around his neck.

With a simple jerk to the right with his arms, the changeling body was then motionless. Quiet kills always tend to be easier to deal with.

The other four changelings where slowly advancing on the family of ponies. Since they where all earth ponies, they had no chance of escape. Blueblood saw that 2 of the changelings where on foot and the other 2 where slowly hovering towards the family.

He took his right hind leg and stomped on one of the ones on the ground, sending the changeling down. He took his weapon and aimed it at the hovering one to his right and shot him out of the sky. He kept his right hoof pinned on the changeling under him, and shot the next flying one to the left.

To the right of him was the changeling on foot, he had already began to run at Blueblood. Blood took the butt end of the shotgun and slammed it into the beasts head hard, send him back. He took his right hind foot off of the changeling and shot the other while he was stumbling back, then finished the one on the ground with a blast to the head.

The family was petrified, and he couldn't blame them. They where all shaking, even the father. He didn't have time to check on them, so he ran out of the alley to help the next batch of civilians in need.

He saw a group of pegasi flying towards him away from a mob of flying changelings. This one was simple enough. Bluebloods horn began to glow, and as soon as the group of pegasi passed him, he sent a wave of wind to the flying changeling squadron, sending them to the ground. There where about 4 changelings, so a clean 4 shots did the trick.

He began to reload his weapon since he fired 8 rounds. The blue magic aura around the bullets helped them float into the chamber of the weapon. After 8 of them filled the weapon, Blood to his hoof and slammed it into the weapons side, cocking the firearm.

"Come at me, foul beasts!" Blueblood heard to his rear. He turned around to see a Royal guard officer who had a brown coat and a grey mane cornered at a wall of a store, waving his spear left and right to keep a group of changelings away from him. Blue Blood saw an opportunity to help the officer and ran towards him.

He saw 3 changelings surround the officer. He approached the farthest one to the right, then fired a shot at his back sending him towards the ground. The officer saw Blood's approach and took the opportunity while the changelings where distracted, and drove his spear into the middle one's chest. The last one was about to charge into Blueblood, but a shotgun shell to his face changed his mind. And kind of disassembled it.

The officer greeted Blood. "Major Driller, second in command of the royal guards company. Thanks for your help." He said calmly.

_Wait a minute. _He thought,_Sergeant Driller? He's a major now?_ He thought to himself. He quickly came back out of his thought words.

"Uhh…don't mention it." He said. Not only was he facing his fatherly figure he had not seen in over 4 years and couldn't tell who he is, he wasn't used to people thanking him.

Driller Spoke "Wait a sec, are you one of those secret agents working for Celestia I've heard rumors about?" he said as if that wasn't a stupid question.

Blue Blood gave him an irritated face. "If I was, I wouldn't tell you, and now isn't the time is it?" He said, which urgency in his voice.

"Right, priorities." Driller said. "I was trying to rally up Guards to fight these beasts off, but we're too scattered. I got to get back to the HQ, see if anyone has rallied." He yelled over the sound of explosions.

"Alright, I have to make my way to the Vault, bring your men over to the east side of Canterlot and work from there, that's where there is the most concentration of Changelings." Blueblood told him, as he saw larger groups on the east side of Canterlot.

Driller nodded, then ran to his destination. Which left Blue Blood alone. He started to make his way to the vault. When the vault came into sight, he saw the mane six being escorted by a large group of changelings. They have been captured.

"Dammit!" blood cursed as he pounded the ground with his hoof. He once again failed to do his duty. He had to save them. He began to run at them until something popped into his head.

_Wait a minute_, he thought,_ If they are being escorted back to the Wedding hall, I'm sure Celestia or somebody will be able to make their move then! But there are way to many Changelings, it would be impossible. I have to defend the hall entrance, make sure not to many changelings get there. Lets hope for the best._

He silently followed them in the palace with his invisibility spell. He knew that changelings always had a queen, and that if she was defeated, the rest of the hive would fall. They continued to walk until they where escorted into the Wedding Hall room. Blueblood saw a large number of changelings swarm into the palace behind him. He ran for the door, his invisibility fading, and Closed it shut. He spun around, got on 2 legs. He didn't see anything, but he heard bug like sounds around the corner. A storm was coming.

From around the corner, a swarm of beasts flooded the hall coming towards the doors he was defending. He gripped his shotgun. This is it.

The changeling swarm stopped about 10 feet away from him. There where about maybe 40 to 50 changelings. Some where on the ground, others where on the walls, and a lot where hovering all over the place.

"This is going to end bad" With a flash it was over.


	7. Fallen Angel

A month later after the Celebrations, wedding and after parties, things seemed to be quiet back in Canterlot.

Princess Celestia was drinking her tea on her throne. Everything was back to normal. She was getting weekly letters from her student Twilight Sparkle, none of her royal guards where badly injured, and Canterlot repairs where finished. Even Luna seemed to feel in place again.

Well, almost everything was back to normal.

She decided to take a walk in the palace grounds, there was someone she had to visit.

Outside, she walked through her beautiful gardens. Of course, it was all thanks to her gardeners. She continued to walk through her back yard, past the Stone statues, and finally to a small stone northern star Statue. It was on a podium, but the podium only said "Fallen Angel" Engraved on it.

Nobody knew why she wanted the stone figure to be built, if it was her will it would be done. She walked up to it, and stopped a few feet in front of the stone figure. For the first time in 500 years, a tear ran down her cheek. Half a tear for joy, the other for mournful sorrow.

"Sorry" she said so softly that a butterfly can sleep on her voice.

"Blue Blooded Angel"

**That's it. My first Fanfic. R&R please, constructive criticism needed, but please don't be to harsh. I think I had a good idea, but I'm no writer.**


End file.
